Bardock: The End Of Frieza, and Beyond
by GohanTheGreat
Summary: This is my first story. I don't care if you don't like it. I wrote this for fun. This is a tale of what would happen if Bardock ascended before Frieza could destroy Planet Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1: The Ascension

Bardock: The End Of Freiza, and Beyond

In my story Bardock undergoes a certain transformation. I don't care if you review, if you like the story, review, I don't care. I'm writing this because I thought it would be fun, not for recognition.

Chapter 1: The Ascension

The destuction of Planet Vegeta is getting closer as the seconds tick by. An explosion can be heard in the distance. On one of the moons orbiting the planet, two fighters battle to the death for dominance and control of the fate of the planet. A man, wearing dark armor was barely standing, and was panting heavily. This man was the father of the saiyans Kakkarot and Raditz, husband to Fasha, Bardock. The other... erm... man, if thats what you could call him, had not a scratch on him, save for a gash on his left arm. This was the infamous Frieza. The tyrannical Frost Demon was watching the scar-faced saiyan with the smallest hint of a smile playing across his lips.

"This is the end of you Frieza! I will defeat you here! FOR MY SONS! FOR MY WIFE! AND FOR MY PLANET!" Bardock screamed.

He then fazed out of view, reappearing behind Frieza, halfway through a spinning kick. The kick made contact, accompanied by a thunderous crack as Frieza's head snapped to the side, the smile completely gone from his face, replaced by a determination rivaling that of the strongest saiyan, which in this case would be Bardock.

Frieza recovered quickly and plowed his fist into Bardock's stomach.

"HAHAHAHA!" Frieza laughed maniacally. "You are so pathetic! I am going to destroy your precious planet, and you can't even stop me!"

He turned his back to Bardock and prepared a blast to destroy the planet. Bardock's power level skyrocketed, then retreated back to its original level, but someone had noticed it. Frieza turned around to look at the brave saiyan. His hair slightly stiffened and flashed gold as his eyes flashed teal. This physical change came with another spike in power, but this time, it stayed like that. His hair was now a shimering gold color. It now stood erect, revealing the rec headband he was so fond of. His eyes were a deep blue-green, and his aura had changed from a light blue to a thick golden-yellow.

"You will not leave this place alive Frieza." Bardock announced to the frost demon.

"And, pleasse tell me monkey, why is that?" Frieza smirked.

"Because, I have ascended."


	2. Chapter 2: The End?

Okay, I know the last chapter was incredibly short, but im going to try to get them longer. I promise. Anything I do that isn't supposed to happen I did for a reason, so don't question me.

Chapter 2: The End?

"You are not going to leave this place alive Frieza." Bardock announced to the frost demon.

"And, please tell me monkey, why is that?" Frieza smirked.

"Because, I have ascended."

"Wh... what do you mean, ascended?" Frieza's smirk was gone.

"I never believed the rumors to be true, but now I see, I have become the legendary super saiyan!" Bardock screamed.

Taking to the air, he rocketed towards Frieza, and just before he got to him, he fazed out of sight, reappearing behind Frieza. He then delivered a swift kick to the tyrrants head, making him fly several hundred meters. But before he could stop himself, Bardock appeared, and bringing his fists above his head, he drove them into Frieza's back. He flew into the ground, causing him to sink a few inches.

"Had enough yet Frieza?" Bardock taunted.

The beaten, bloody Frieza slowly stood up. "You'll never win monkey!" Frieza yelled to him, "This is only my first form! I have many others, each stronger than the last!"

Bardock's smirk turned into a look of absolute horror at this latest development. It quickly turned into a smile.

"Well, present the next transformation Frieza, I'm very eager to see this power." Bardock said with the smirk never faltering.

"As you wish, but before I begin, I want you to know that I was planning on sparing you, you are the strongest Saiyan, after all." Frieza taunted.

A deep growl started to come from Frieza's lips as his power steadily started to increase. Bardock stumbled back a bit from the sheer power being given off. His smirk had completely disappeared, replaced with fear. Frieza was nearing the end of his transformation, Bardock knew this and started to power up. After about 30 seconds, the frost demon finally looked up at the Super Saiyan.

"Are you ready for my next transformation monkey?" Frieza snarled.

Bardock reached the limit of his power, and gave Frieza a slight nod, signifying that he was ready. That's when a Death Beam went through his chest.

**FLASHBACK (two days ago)**

A door slid open on the far side of a dark room. Dodoria and Zarbon entered. The lights flashed on. Frieza (still in his first form) was sitting in his hover chair in the corner. The chair slowly revolved around coming to rest when facing the two henchmen.

"Ah, Dodoria and Zarbon, thank you for joining me." Frieza said.

"We live to serve you my lord, but what is it that you require of us?" Zarbon said as he and Dodoria bowed.

"I have acquired information from our Saiyan spy that they are planning an offensive against us." Frieza informed them, "The man organizing the revolution is the Saiyan Bardock. I plan on confronting him one-on-one, but if he manages to beat me, I will need you to kill him." Dodoria and Zarbon were speechless to say the least. Just the fact that there master was even considering that he MIGHT be beat means that this was going to be hard.

Dodoria finally spoke up, "But, my lord, if you are defeated, how are we supposed to have a chance against him?"

"If I am forced to transform, you two will have to hit him with a Death Beam. I trust you know how to do one?" Frieza asked. They both nodded.

"Good, now, go prepare for battle."

**END FLASHBACK**

Bardock fell to his knees, he was barely hanging on to his Super Saiyan transformation. He gasped from the pain all over his body. His left shoulder was gushing. Zarbon was just lowering his hand from the attack.

"Wonderful! Perfect! Oh, you two are getting a promotion! HAHAHAHA!" Frieza celebrated his victory over the Saiyan.

"Now, I will destroy this wretched planet and every Saiyan on it!" Frieza growled.

He turned his back and prepared a planet-destroying Supernova. He was actually going to do it! Bardock couldn't let that happen! He slowly got onto one knee. He then raised himself up onto his feet. He flew past Frieza just as he released his attack.

"Frieza!" The Super Saiyan yelled, "I will not let you destroy my planet!"

"Try to stop me monkey!" Frieza taunted.

Bardock braced himself for the attack. When it hit his hands, it immediately pushed him back. He growled under the strain this attack was puttin on him. He was getting weaker, he couldn't keep this up much longer. He held it off for a little bit, but all of a sudden, he dropped out of Super Saiyan. The blast engulfed him and one thought went through his mind.

_Kakarot, I'm sorry._


	3. Chapter 3: Defeat and Kakarot?

Chapter 3: Defeat and... Kakarot?

Bardock braced himself for the attack. When it hit his hands, it immediately pushed him back. He growled under the strain this attack was puttin on him. He was getting weaker, he couldn't keep this up much longer. He held it off for a little bit, but all of a sudden, he dropped out of Super Saiyan. The blast engulfed him and one thought went through his mind.

_Kakarot, I'm sorry._

"HAHAHAHA! I won! I destroyed the Saiyans!" Frieza yelled as he danced around a bit, celebrating his defeat over the Saiyans.

"That was spectacular my lord." Zarbon congratulated his lord on yet another victory. And there would be plenty more, or so he thought...

**Age 761, Raditz and Goku's fight is about to take place.**

Bardock awoke to find that, well, he had woken up! He studied his surroundings, there was lush green grass, large, full trees, and some mountains.

"Hm, well this is a shock." Bardock said.

He noticed three ki's not too far away, and thought that maybe he should check them out. He slowly stood up and wobbled slightly, but didn't fall. True Saiyans stood tall.

**Back with Goku and Raditz**

"KAAAA MEEEE HAAAA MEEEE..." Goku began the famous chant as a blue light grew in his hands.

"HAAAAAAA!" Goku pushed all of his energy into this attack.

Raditz just casually backhanded the attack away.

"Ha, you're pathetic Kakarot!" Raditz laughed at his younger brother.

"Now you die!" Raditz yelled as he flew towards Goku, but just as he was about to hit him, a hand shot out of nowhere and stopped the fist.

"Hello, sons." Bardock smiled at his two sons.

"F... father? Ho... how did you get here? I was told you had perished along with Planet Vegeta!" Raditz stuttered.

"Who are you?" Goku said as he scratched his neck as all of the Son family boys do.

"Kakarot, I have missed you so much." A tear ran down his cheek as he saw his two sons for the first time in years.

"Kakarot, this is our father." Raditz said, also teary-eyed.

"Dad?" Goku asked. Bardock nodded his head. All three saiyans were in tears now.

"Father, how did you escape Frieza?" Raditz asked.

Bardock turned to his eldest son. "Simple, I became a super saiyan." Bardock said with a smile on his face.

"What?! How did this happen, and more importantly, how were you beaten with all that power?!" Raditz exclaimed.

"What's a super Saiyan?" Goku asked innocently.

"It is the legendary transformation of the saiyans!" Raditz said, still slightly in shock.

"Oh" said Goku, still unsure as to what it actually was.

"Could you please show me, father?" Raditz begged.

"Sure, why not?" Bardock said.

His power immedietely shot up, just as he was about to hit the point at which he transformed, he hit the ceiling. He was so shocked, the he accidentally let out a small burst of energy that pushed the others back.

"Sorry, my bad." He said with a big toothy grin.

"It's alright dad." Goku said with the exact same grin.

"Father, how did you get here? And what took you so long?" Raditz asked.

"Well, I think I was transported here when Frieza blew up the planet." Bardock said, then a thought occurred to him, "But my dear Fasha was not." He said as a tear fell down his face.

"I didn't know one man could be so wrong." Said a very feminine voice from behind a nearby tree.

"F... Fasha?" Bardock stuttered as he stared at his gorgeous comrade.

"Yes, my love, it is I, Fasha." She replied to the messy haired, scar-faced Saiyan.

"But, I thought I was the only survivor, besides Raditz and Kakarot here." He replied, mouth agape.

"I woke up about an hour ago, peacefully, then I sensed our sons, and so here I am." She replied with the smallest hint of a smile playing across her lips. "Raditz, I'm disappointed, only a measly 1,240. Your father here is a 10,000."

"I... I'm sorry. I did not mean to disappoint you." Raditz looked away as a tear escaped his eye.

"Kakarot, I thin..." Fasha started before Goku stopped her.

"My name's Goku." He said.

"W... what?" She replied.

"I don't know who this Kakarot guy is, but my name is Goku." He replied slightly agitated that they continued to get his name wrong.

"Okay, G... Goku?" She ask tentatively, finding it wasn't all that difficult. Goku nodded. "Okay Goku, what do we do next?"

"I think I know."


	4. Power Levels

Okay, this is not a new chapter, but I thought I would put a list of characters and power levels. Here you go!

Bardock:10,000

Fasha:7,000

Raditz:1,240

Goku:305 w/ weighted clothes, 460 w/o

Piccolo:300 w/ weighted clothes, 450 w/o

Gohan:750


	5. Chapter 5: Let The Training Begin

Chapter 4: Let The Training Begin!

"So your saying that Vegeta and Nappa are both coming here? In only 1 year?!" Bardock exclaimed.

"Yes father, I'm afraid so..." His eldest son replied sadly.

"Well, I guess we better start training then!" Goku announced excited.

"W... what?! You think we can take them on?!" Fasha shrieked.

"Well sure we can!" He replied nonchalantly.

"Kakarot, Goku which ever you prefer..." Bardock began.

"Goku." Goku said, agrivated.

"Goku. We don't have the power to beat them!" He finished.

"But, you have a power level of 10,000! How could we lose?!" The youngest son shouted at his newfound father.

"Not anymore, it seems that when I came here, my true power was locked away inside of me. Fasha, you still have your scouter, what's my power level?" The Saiyan asked of his comrade.

"Hold on. Ummm... 3,550!" Fasha yelled, concerned.

"Here, toss me the scouter, let me see everyone's power levels." Bardock said.

Fasha tossed Bardock the scouter. Bardock placed it over his left eye and pressed a button on the side as the device came to life. First, he looked at Raditz.

"Okay Raditz, power up." He told his oldest son.

"HAAAAA!" A low growl escaped the Saiyans lips as he powered up.

"Hmm... 1,200. Fasha, your turn." Bardock said as he moved on to the next person.

"HYAAAA!" Fasha said as she began to power up.

"Okay... 1,750. Kakarot, are you ready?" Bardock asked.

"Yep." He said as he powered up.

"305?! What the fuck?!" Bardock screamed.

"What's wrong?!" Goku asked upset.

"It... it's so low." Bardock whispered.

"Hey! It's not low! I'm the strongest human on this planet!" Goku yelled.

"That may be brother, but you're also the weakest Saiyan on this planet." Raditz smirked.

"GRRRRRRRAAAAAHHH!" Goku growled. His pupils disappeared and he lunged forward at his brother landing a swift punch to his jaw.

"KAKAROT! Stand down NOW!" Bardock screamed at his youngest son.

"Huh?" Goku asked as his eyes went back to normal.

"You piece of shit! I'll kill you!" Raditz screamed as he came bursting out at Goku with his fist ready, Goku did the same.

"Both of you STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Bardock screamed as he phased in between Raditz and Goku and caught their fists.

"Fa... Father..." Raditz stuttered at his SUPER SAIYAN father!

"Huh? What's this?" Bardock asked as he looked down at the swirling, flame-like, golden aura. His muscles had bulged slightly, and he seemed a couple of inches taller.

"Whew." Bardock let out a breath as he reverted from Super Saiyan.

"What happened? Why didn't you stay as a Super Saiyan?" Raditz asked bewildered.

"I think I know why." A deep voice said from behind the group. They turned to see a green humanoid, thing with a small child hiding behind his leg.

"Care to explain?" Bardock asked.

"You said that your power had diminished, you must not have the power to sustain the form anymore." The man explained.

"Piccolo! How long have you been here for?!" Goku asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN HERE?! WE CAME HERE TOGETHER!" Piccolo roared.

"Oh yeah! Hey Gohan, come here! I want you to meet some people!" Goku asked of the small child behind Piccolo.

The boy put a smile on his face and ran out to join his father.

(in my story, Gohan isn't going to be that timid shy wuss, he's going to be brave, if you're wondering why, look at my name.)

"Gohan, this is your uncle Raditz, your grandmother, right?" He asked looking towards Fasha, she nodded in agreement.

"Your grandmother Fasha, and this is you grandpa Bardock, my father." Goku said looking fondly toward each of his relatives.

"Hi, I'm Gohan, do you want to come stay with us for awhile?" Gohan asked innocently.

"Um, as much as I want them to stay to Gohan, I'm not sure your mother will approve." Goku said apologetically.

BBBBUUUUZZZZ BBBBUUUUZZZZ BBBBUUUUZZZZ

"What's that?!" Goku asked, slipping into his signature fighting stance.

"Calm down dad, it's just the cell phone mom gave me, you know, just in case." Gohan said, trying to cease his fathers attempts to ward off any evil.

"Oh, ok, you better answer it then!" Goku shrieked, not wanting his intimidating wife think anything was up.

"Oh! Oh right!" Gohan said as he reached into his pocket and produced a cellphone.

"Hey mom!" Gohan paused to let his mother speak. "Yes mother, I'm fine! Daddy's daddy showed up and saved me from Uncle Raditz! Grandma Fasha is here too!" Gohan yipped excitedly.

The gathered fighters all winced when Gohan's finger hit the speaker button and a deafening roar came from the small device.

"Gohan! Hang up!" Goku yelled hurriedly.

Gohan immediately shut the phone, silencing the beast on the other end. There was a long pause as the implications of what they had just done dawned on them. Goku and Gohan started shaking as they were positive they just made a huge mistake.

"So, are we going to train or what?!" Bardock yelled, splitting the tension.

"Oh right! I have the perfect place that we can train! Follow me!" Goku said as he hopped onto the Nimbus.

"Kakarot, what are you doing?" Raditz asked.

The man in question looked at his brother quizzically.

"What do you mean? I'm taking you to The Lookout!" Goku replied, not understanding his brothers meaning.

"Can't you fly under your own power?" Raditz asked bewildered.

"Well, of course I can! But it makes me really tired, and I can't sustain it for very long. I'd rather just use the Nimbus cloud." The newfound Saiyan replied.

"No, you will fly with the rest of us, your son can use the cloud." Bardock said.

"Aww! But I'm already kind of tired!" Goku whined.

"You may fly near the cloud, that way, if you run out of energy, you may board the cloud, and ride it the rest of the way." Fasha stated.

"Ok then, LET'S GO!" Goku shouted.

The family of four and a half Saiyans took off, along with the tall green Piccolo.


	6. Chapter 6: The Room Of Spirit And Time

_Okay, I know the last couple of chapters have been very dialogue-heavy, but the next couple will be of training inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, so they will be very violent-heavy. Also, this:_ **POV **_means __new point of view._

**The Room Of Spirit And Time**

The group of six landed on the Lookout. Goku had ran out of energy about halfway to the tower, and was currently riding the Nimbus with Gohan. Raditz, Bardock, and Fasha all flew on their own power, along with Piccolo. None of them showed any signs of fatigue.

"Here we are!" Goku announced loudly.

"Yes, and I see you have brought some friends." A voice stated from the shadows of the late evening light.

"Kami! Is that you?" Piccolo asked of the shadows.

"Yes, it is I." Kami said, with a hint of a smile. "And it seems that you, my other half, have joined the side of good."

"What?! That's ridiculous! I would never turn good!" Piccolo roared at his other half.

"Ahh, you say this, but I sense a change coming about." He finished, and turning to Goku and the saiyans, asked them their reason for appearing at his temple. "So, what is your reason for showing up so unexpected?" Kami concluded.

"We need to train in The Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Goku yelled excitedly.

"Goku, are you sure?" Kami gave a pause to think. "Of course you're sure! How long do you plan on staying in for?" Kami asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe 6 months to a year." Goku replied after pondering for a second.

"A... a year?!" Mr. Popo, who had been timidly hiding behind the guardian, finally spoke up. "That's ridiculous! Even if you could last that long, who would be going in?!" The pure black genie replied.

"Well, I haven't quite figured that out yet! Haha!" Goku laughed in the Son family fashion whilst scratching the back of his head. "Who wants to pair up?" He finished.

"I'll go with Raditz." Fasha stated frankly, at which time the son in question perked up.

"I would like to take Gohan, if that's all right with you Goku?" A deep, gruff, scratchy voice called out from the back of the group.

"Piccolo?! Wh... why do you want to train with Gohan?" Goku asked curiously.

"Well, I've seen the kind of potential that Gohan harbors inside of him, and I would like to unlock it." Piccolo stated dryly.

"Gohan..." The newfound saiyan turned to his son. "Is that okay with you?" The father concluded.

The young half-saiyan looked to the tall green man and then to his father. "Sure! Mr. Piccolo seems nice enough!" The young boy replied.

"So I guess that just leaves me and..." Goku trailed off.

"Me." His father replied calmly.

"Ok, who goes in first?" Fasha asked.

"Well, whoever wants to really!" Goku said excitedly.

"Well, I think that Raditz and I will enter first." Fasha proclaimed smoothly.

"Awww! I was kind of hoping me and dad could go first!" Goku whined loudly.

"Kakarot!" His mother snapped at the pouting saiyan.

"What?" Goku started whining again until a hand struck him on the back of his head.

"Silence Kaka... ummm... Goku!" Raditz yelled. "All you do is complain! Don't you ever shut up?!" He finished.

**"BE QUIET!" **Goke roared, launching forwards at unimaginable speeds straight at his brother, who trembled in fear. Goku's pupils had disappeared, showing the bloodshot whites of his eyes. His once messy, unkempt hair stood up in spikes glowing with a golden power, unlike anything he had felt before. Leading with his fist, Goku slammed into his older brother, immediately breaking his jaw. Bardock knew he had to stop his son, so he used the anger he felt earlier and flashed Super Saiyan just long enough to slam into his younger son, stopping his second charge with a spinning kick. The light of both of them left in a flash of light. Goku fell to his knees and his energy was so low that they could just barely feel it if they put all their concentration into finding it. He passed out after only 3 seconds.**  
**

"Di... did I k... k... kill him?" Bardock stuttered.

"No, if your power level wasn't enough to sustain the power, Goku's definitely wasn't." Piccolo deduced.

"Good, but that really did a number on him, is there anything around here that we can use to restore him?" Raditz asked tentatively.

"Yes, down below, there is a small landing, ask for Korin to give you a Senzu Bean." Piccolo informed the Saiyan.

"Thank you... umm..."

"Piccolo" The namekian responded (shhh! He doesn't know yet! but he's about to find out!)

"Namekian! Namekian!" Raditz yelled toward Piccolo it would appear.

"Why are you yelling napkin?!" Goku yelled.

"Not napkin! Namekian!" he said, emphasizing his point by pointing at the large green man.

"Me?" Piccolo asked startled, pointing to himself.

"Yes you moron! How did you get to this planet?" Raditz yelled, agitated at the impudence of the alien before him.

"I was born here." The confused green man replied.

"Hmm, what about your father then? Huh?" Fasha spoke up.

"I'm not sure..." Piccolo said.

"Well, we'll figure that out later, but for now, Fasha, Raditz, are you ready?" Kami said.

"Yes, well then, shall we?" Mr. Popo said gesturing grandiosely toward the entrance to the room.

"Well, let's get going!" Raditz said cheerfully as the three entered the HTC. Once inside, the two Saiyans gawked at the sheer size of the area before them. The beautiful, ornate room they stood in was big in and of itself, but what was beyond that is what really caught their eye. The endless white void had no end, stretching out to unimaginable distances. The only thing they were certain of was the strange new sensation they were feeling. Peace.

"It's big, that's for sure!" Raditz exclaimed, spinning around in circles looking at the magnificence of the room. "The only thing that I'm confused about is what are those big hourglasses for?"

"Oh! The hourglasses count down from a year, and that clock behind us shows the time outside." Mr. Popo informed them.

"Well, I thank you for assisting us in our ventures, but if you'll excuse us, we need to begin." Fasha said, asking Popo to leave.

"Oh! Alright. Good luck!" Popo responded closing the door to the room.

"Alright Raditz, you ready?" Fasha said turning to her son.

"Of course mother!" Raditz said.

"Well then, let's begin!" The mother said slipping into a fighting stance As her son mirrored the stance.


	7. Chapter 7: Raditz and Fasha

_Ok, I know the last chapter took a long time, I'll try to hurry up with the next one. Next person to read this, can you either review or PM me and tell me if you like the entire separate chapter of power levels, or just a quick note at the end of a chapter._

**Raditz And Fasha**

It has been 6 months inside the time chamber and already the two's strength had nearly tripled. Fasha was almost back to her original level, while Raditz's had skyrocketed, climbing faster than even Fasha! She was pleasantly surprised when she checked her scouter and Raditz had reached a power level of almost 5,000! Hers was only 5,250! She would need to be careful if she didn't want him to think he was that good, he would get cocky.**  
**

"Ugh!"

"Hyaa!"

"Aahh!"

The sounds of an intense battle taking place were heard far off in the distance. There are two figures with a burning green and a burning pink aura. The green one charges at the pink one who is caught off guard and just barely blocks the attack, while being pushed back several meters. The green one dives in to continue his advantage.

"**EXPLOSIVE WAVE**!" A massive, oddly pink explosion rocks the whole area, sending a smoking and unconscious body soaring to a very ornate and white room. The person has smoking burns all over their clothes and body, short, spiky black hair, and broken Saiyan armor. Raditz.

"Are you done already?!" The bloodied and battered Fasha called down to her son. Her armor was just as bad, although she had more injuries, and because of these injuries, she dropped out of the sky and hit the ground like a rock. She had just lost too much power. Mother and son both fell out of consciousness, and lay still.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Goku, Bardock, Gohan and Piccolo were all standing around outside when they felt four ki signatures moving toward the Lookout. Curious, the four moved to the edge to look down toward the ki's. Soon, four figures came into view flying at slow speeds, with two lagging behind.

"Hey Krillin!" Goku called happily at the sight of his long time best friend and rivals.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here Piccolo?" The bald headed man inquired of the tall green man.

"Preparing for an invasion..." Piccolo replied smugly, enjoying the looks of terror he created. "...but not mine." He concluded.

"The Saiyans! My daddy's one of them so is my grandpa, my grandma, and my uncle!" Gohan yipped excitedly, not understanding the severity and weight of what was to come in the next year. Even with his abnormal wisdom, he was still a kid at heart.

"Ah, mhm, I see." Tien said to make the kid feel good.

"Well I don't! Goku, are you going to betray us?" Krillin asked, backing up slightly, timid around his large friend suddenly.

"Don't be silly Krillin! I'm just, erm, recruiting!" Goku responded, somewhat offended that his longtime bestfriend had turned on him and grown suspicious on the words of a mere child.

"Ok! Whew! Your scared us for a minute there Goku!" Yamcha stated hurriedly.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Goku asked.

"Hey son, don't you think that I should be introduced first?" Bardock called from around the corner. The tall, messy haired saiyan was just rounding the corner when he suddenly gasped loudly and fell to the floor gripping his head.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_"Come to me, my son, brother, father, the time to end the Saiyans is at hand." Said a purple and white alien._

_"KAKAROT!" A tall, very muscular man with no pupils with sickly green hair roared._

_"Now my Juniors, let us bring this world to its knees." A tall green buglike man stated with amusement._

_"I am the undisputed ruler of the universe!" Screamed a man with green skin, orange hair, and pointy ears._

_"Buu eat you up!" A tall, very fat pink monster yelled._

_"RAAAAH!" A huge beast roared._

_"It's time to end this!" A deep, gruff voice sounded from a completely dark sky._

_"The End is coming Bardock, you must prepare! Hurry!" King Vegeta anxiously told him._

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_"Help me! I don't want this! I just want to be a kid!" An alien similar to the purple and white one from earlier cried._

_"Dad! You need to stop! They can help us! We can live peacefully!" The muscular mans son yelled, holding him back._

_"So, C.J., do you want to come live with us?" Goku asked crouching down and putting a hand on the shoulder of a small, blue, childlike alien._

_"No! Daddy! Stop! Don't hurt me!" A miniature of the green man with pointed ears shrieked._

_"Hi! My name is Abra!" A fat pink teenager said._

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Gahh! Hah, hah, hah." Bardock gasped and panted on the ground.

"Dad! What's wrong?!" Goku exclaimed, concerned for his new father.

"We're in trouble, but we'll have help." Bardock replied.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Ugh" Raditz groaned as he sat up in his bed in the Time Chamber. He could smell food cooking and hurriedly stood up, only to fall right on his face. He realized that his entire body was numb with pain. He struggled to stand, he finally managed it. Ever since he cut his hair, he had felt a hundred times lighter. He made his way to the kitchen, finding his mother there cooking breakfast.

"Good morning mother, that was a good sparring match yesterday!" He said, oblivious to the hourglasses.

"Yesterday? That was a week ago! I woke up a couple of hours ago and ate a Senzu Bean, you should too. Here." His mother replied tossing a bean to him.

"What?! A week?!" Raditz yelled, not even flinching when the bean hit his forehead.

"What did you expect? It was the most intense training session either of us have ever had!" She exclaimed.

"I know! But, a week? That's a waste of our time!" He yelled, slamming his fist into the table, cracking it in half.

"Raditz!" His mother snapped. "That! Is! Enough!" She yelled back at her son, aggravated that he was losing his temper.

"Why?! All my life I've been 'Weakling Raditz!' or 'Chicken Raditz!' Well no more! I finally have a chance to change that, and I intend to!" A white hot aura began to burn around him. "I WILL BE STRONGER THAN VEGETA!" The young man roared, blasting off to train alone, not being able to let his mother see him get angry anymore.

"Poor Raditz..."


	8. Chapter 8: Ki Training and Zenkai

**Ki Training and Zenkai's**

"I can sense them coming out." Goku said from outside the Lookout. Him and his father were both flying above and off the side of the Lookout, sparring. Goku sensed the tremendous power and alerted them to it. Father and son landed lightly on the tile of the grand palace, awaiting their family to show themselves.

"Th... those p... p... powers!" The terrified bald monk stammered shrilly. "They're enormous!" He finished taking a few steps back while Bardock had a quizzical look on his face.

"I know! They've grown so strong!" Goku yipped.

"Hello everyone! We're back!" Raditz called to everyone.

"Raditz! Mom! You guys are so strong!" Goku called back rushing towards them as Bardocks frown deepened. Goku embraced his mother and brother in a hug, which they had no idea what that was. They both returned the embrace anyway, just because it felt right.

"Wow Goku! I'm impressed! You increased by about 10 in just one day!" Fasha proclaimed to anyone that would listen after clicking her scouter.

"So? You've gotten so much stronger!" He yelled.

"Goku! How do you know that they are stronger? You don't even have a scouter!" Bardock asked, confused.

"Um, I don't really know! Krillin! How do we sense ki?" He called to his friend.

"Korin's Ultra Sacred Water!" He called back without pausing.

"There you have it!" The man answered his father.

"Where can I get this water from?" Bardock snapped, eager for this new power.

"Um, well, right below us!" Goku answered.

"Good, let's go." Bardock concluded.

"Well Goku, me and Gohan are going to enter now. So, if you're going to see him off, do it now." Piccolo informed the father.

"Oh, ok! C'mere Gohan, I want to give you something." Goku beckoned his son over and they both went around the corner.

"Here, I want you to have these." Goku said, pulling out his Turtle School gi, his gi from his grandfather, and the Power Pole. "Wear these with pride son, they symbolize strength, determination, and the ability to overcome adversity. I know you can do it Gohan, you're even stronger than me!" Goku told his infant son, knowing he would be great someday.

"So, are you ready?" Goku asked.

"Yeah daddy! Just wait one second!" He said as he dashed around the corner with the gi's and Power Pole in hand. He quickly changed and came out with a combination of the two.

He had the Power Pole slung over his back, a powerful yet versatile weapon, which added style already. He had the Turtle School shirt over his great grandfathers, making it look like Goku's new gi. He wore his great grandfathers pants with the Turtle School shoes, along with his great grandfathers belt. On his right wrist he wore the blue wristband of the Turtle, while on his left he wore the red wristband of his great grandfather.

"You look awesome Gohan! Thank you." Goku said.

"It's not complete yet!" Gohan replied before darting back outside, giggling loudly. He ran right up to Piccolo with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Mr. Piccolo! You used to be part of Kami, right?" The small child asked.

"Yes, that's correct." The Namekian growled.

"Well, my daddy once told me that Kami can create anything, does that mean you can too?" Gohan asked.

"Yes! Get to the point!" He yelled back.

"Can you make me a headband just like my grandpa?" He asked excitedly, while Bardock was stunned with wide eyes.

"Sure kid, hold still." He replied.

"Yay!" He yelled before settling down and letting the man do his work. Piccolo gathered energy into his hand as it started to glow. He then looked at Bardock, turned back to Gohan, then slammed his palm onto the young boys chest, creating a blinding white light. Goku screamed and started charging a Kamehameha before he realized his son was alright. Gohan now had a headband just like Bardock.

"Now hurry, we don't have much time." The tall green man growled before grabbing the boys arm and dragging him to the chamber to begin their training.

"Bye everybody! Bye grandma! Bye grandpa! Bye uncle! Bye daddy! Bye..." The long goodbye of the young half-Saiyan was cutoff by the slamming of a door. Goku laughed a little before turning to his newfound family.

"All right, who wants to learn how to sense ki?" Goku asked excitedly. With a small grunt he began to levitate into the air with his ki. The mans family quickly followed suit. The four floated over the edge quickly. Goku completely dropped his ki and plummeted down like a comet. His family shared a glance at each other before dropping too. Goku slowed himself to a stop at the tower and floated inside, not realizing his family kept going.

"Hey guys!" The youngest Saiyan called down to his confused family. "Up here!" The confused family turned around to face their newest, happy-go-lucky family member. After the three had landed, they heard a series of footsteps walking up the stairs behind them.

"Goku! What are you doing here?" The overweight Yajirobe asked bewildered, with the talking cat Korin coming up behind him.

"I came to teach my family to sense ki!" The orange-clad Saiyan amswered.

"But you can do that on your own!" Korin responded.

"But I thought we needed the Ultra Sacred Water!" Bardock spoke up behind Goku, thumping the man in the back of the head.

"Ok, I'll teach you." The small white cat announced. "Goku! I want you to pay attention too! So I don't have to do this for all your new... recruits."

"Ok!"

"Now everyone, get into a comfortable position and begin to meditate." Yajirobe cut in. Getting quizzical looks from the three new Saiyans while the Earthling/Saiyan just sat down and began to meditate.

"Don't tell me I'm gonna have to teach you that too!" The old cat sighed.

[Several minutes later]

"Ok, slow your breathing." He paused a moment to let the four follow his instructions. "Good, now, imagine a single drop of rain, coming from the sky." He instructed the Saiyans.

"Got it!" They all shouted in unison.

"Ok, now imagine that that single drop of rain splashes into a pond."

"Got it!" They shouted again.

"Ok, now as the raindrop hits, it creates a ripple, focus on the ripple. Follow the ripple. Now act as though that ripple is your own energy, and everything that your energy-or the ripple-touches, you should be able to feel. You will then begin to feel the powers around you. Now, does everyone have it?" The small white cat questioned.

"Yes, thank you." Bardock responded as he stood up.

"C'mon Kakarot, let's go spar." The older brother spoke.

"What?! But you're gonna beat me!" The new Saiyan pouted.

"So? If I beat you bad enough, your power will skyrocket!" He replied.

"Really? How come?" The confused Goku asked.

"Well, you'll receive a Zenkai! Don't tell me you've never heard of those!" He exclaimed.

"Well... no. No I haven't!" Goku huffed while crossing his arms and pouting.

"Ok, I'm sorry for offending you. But if you are beaten to near death, you will receive a massive power boost! Haven't you ever noticed that when you were young you got a lot stronger after a tough fight?" The excited Saiyan asked.

"Yeah! I guess you're right! Ok, let's spar!" Goku responded.

The two then began to float off the edge of the tower and got ready to battle.

"Begin!" Bardock spoke.

The two Saiyans rushed toward each other at lightning speed, which Raditz was surprised by. The 28-year-old elder Saiyan stopped in mid-air and waited for his brother to reach him, flooding his hands with ki behind his back. As soon as Goku came within range, Raditz brought both of his hands in front of him and slammed them together. A bright green light exploded straight upward from his hands. The light solidified into a long handle, at the end of which a Stygian black axe blade formed on each side.

"What?! You can create weapons?! That's no fair..." The younger Saiyan pouted.

"Well then, make one of your own!" The exasperated older brother exclaimed.

"But weapons are useless! Oh! I know!" Goku responded as he began to grunt. A white hot aura surrounded him. The energy began to coalesce around his fists and forearms. His hands and forearms were now covered in hardened ki.

"Ki gauntlets! All right!" Goku exclaimed.

"Go!" Fasha yelled to resume the fight. Immediately both fighters disappeared, Raditz faster than Goku. Raditz came at Goku faster than he could follow.

"Left!" was all Fasha cried out to warn him. He brought both hands up to stop the blow, but when it connected it drove him back over a mile.

"C'mon Kakarot! Try harder!" Raditz roared to get his brother into gear.

"Grrrrrrrr! Here I come!" Kakarot yelled to get his brother ready.

"Give me all you got, brother!" Raditz yelled back as he charged at his brother, he wasn't using his full power to hopefully get a workout.

When the two connected, it was like a lightning had struck in between them. Kakarot led in with a right hook. Raditz went to intercept but realized that it was a fake. Kakarot came in with a bone-jarring kick, knocking the older Saiyan off balance. He attempted to capitalize on his advantage, but before he could, he felt the crackling tip of Raditz's axe in his chest. He looked down and saw that the blade had broken skin and a thin trickle of blood was running down his chest. Raditz yanked the blade up, ripping the skin and the top of Kakarot's gi. The younger man ripped the last bit of his top off to leave his chest bare. He rushed back at his brother and led with a kick, creating shin gaurds and boots of ki on the way. The kick connected, with Raditz dropping his weapon in the process. He used the momentum from the kick to execute a backflip and kick his brother in the chin, causing him to plummet to earth. The older brother dropped his ki and flipped rocketing towards the ground as fast as Kakarot and grabbed the handle of his axe. Bringing it up behind him with one hand, while still falling, he threw the deadly weapon over his head down at his brother. The powerful and sculpted muscles in his shoulder, back, and arm propelled the axe down at impossible speeds. The blade hit Kakarot in the arm, cutting deep and forcing a cry of pain out of his lips. The younger brother slammed into the ground, creating a crater over 500 feet wide.

"Kakarot! Hold on!" Bardock yelled while reaching back and grabbing a handful of Senzu beans and launched off the edge, rocketing down to the ground. Right before he hit the ground, he flipped and landed on his feet, pushing off at a 90 degree angle towards his son. When he reached the lip of the crater, Bardock backflipped and slid down the side of the crater. Being an energy axe, it had already disappeared, taking away the hassle of pulling it out. He slipped a bean into his right hand and crushed it, pouring the powder down his throat, then massaging his neck to make him swallow. Three minutes later the Saiyan was awake and healed, although still sore and slightly groggy.

"Kakarot? Are you okay?!" Raditz called, concerned while approaching from the sky. "I thought for sure you were going to dodge it! I'm so sorry!" He concludes, worried his brother would hate him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Huh?! You could have killed me!" The infuriated younger brother yelled.

Even with his skills being only newly learned and not yet perfect, Raditz could still feel his brothers energy shooting up faster than he could follow. Fasha, who still had her scouter on, picked up the power at 3,450, only 100 less than his father.

"Bardock, psst, Bardock! Check this out." Fasha called to her new mate, placing the scouter in his hand. He positioned it over his left ear, the screen sitting comfortably in front of his left eye. He read the power level and was about to gasp when Fasha covered his mouth. He looked at her with wide eyes and he could tell they were thinking the same thing.

_'We may just stand a chance.'_

_**AN:**  
_

_**Okay, I know this chapter took FOREVER, but I have a very good reason! My school has started finals, and I've had 4 projects back to back! I'm so sorry! But!**_

_**Something good did come out of this! I now have a plan for my story! If you want to know it, just PM me, I'll give you my email, and I can email it to you! One more thing! In the next chapter Vegeta and Nappa and a mystery person arrive! Now, I have a question for you guys, write a review or PM me And tell me if you want Vegeta and Nappa to join the Z-Fighters!**_

_**-**GtG_


End file.
